Eliodoro
'''''Full name and it's meanings:''''' '''''Eliodoro''''' = Italian form of Greek Heliodoros, meaning "gift of the sun." '''''Domenico''''' = Italian form of Latin Dominicus, meaning "belongs to the lord" '''''Orpheo''''' = Italian form of Greek Orpheus, meaning either "deprived" or "darkness." '''''Infelice''''' = Italian word for "Unfortunate" [Second king of Italy after the Revolution] '''''Bio:''''' '''''Gender''''': Male '''''Height''''': 187 cm '''''Weight''''': 94 kg '''''Life span''''': 1750 - 1796(?) '''''Died at the age of''''': 46(?) '''''Death''''': Sacrificed Self '''''Revived year''''': --- '''''Nationality''''': Father = Italian & Mother = Greek '''''Item''''': Feather '''''Family:''''' #'''''Plinio''''' (Father) #'''''Fortunata''''' (Mother) #'''''Eulália'''''(Wife) #'''''Nevio'''''(Son) #'''''Etienné[http://vocalouji.wikia.com/wiki/Etienn%C3%A9]''''' (Grandchild) #'''''Évariste [http://vocalouji.wikia.com/wiki/%C3%89variste]''''' (Grandchild) #'''''Belial''''' (Great Grandchild) #'''''Faustino[http://vocalouji.wikia.com/wiki/FaiOuji]''''' (Great Grandchild) #'''''Lalia[http://vocalouji.wikia.com/wiki/LaiHime]''''' (Great Grandchild) #'''''Raneiro [http://vocalouji.wikia.com/wiki/RaiOuji]''''' (Great Grandchild) #'''''Dante[http://vocalouji.wikia.com/wiki/DaiOuji]''''' (Great Grandchild) '''''Other:''''' #'''''Bartholomaios''''' (Childhood Friend) #'''''Aaron''''' (Godfather to) #'''''Aagave''''' (Godfather to) #'''''Reigen''''' (Best Friend/Possible Boyfriend) #'''''QiQiang [http://vocalouji.wikia.com/wiki/QiQiang]''''' (Childhood Friend) #'''''Obsidian''''' (Loathes) #'''''Reiki''''' (Grateful/Dislikes) Childhood Eliodoro grew up together with his mother and father on a big farm with plenty small cottages which they used to let. His father ran a plantage of grapes which was later used to make wine and so both Eliodoro and his mother helped out at the plantage. Their grapes were famous for always holding up an excellent standard and the family earned more than enough money to go round. When Eliodoro was eight years old, a family from Greece came to stay in one of the cottages. They didn't have enough money to pay for the room but instead helped out at the plantage picking grapes. The greek family included a young boy, around Eliodoro's age. His name was Bartholomaios. Eliodoro and Bartholomaios quickly became close friends and they met everyday when they were done with work and would stay out late and getting scolded by their parents who also bonded quickly. Promising to always watch eachother's backs, the boys stayed friends as they grew up together at the plantage. Though living happily, it was impossible to ignore the tense atmosphere which had crept all over Italy ever since the new king had demanded his people to work harder and pay higher taxes. It didn't take long for the people to snap and a revolution was at it's start. Eliodoro's father Plinio, took on the role as the leader of the rebels, Bartholomaios' father Patrikios by his side. He was a kind, intelligent man and was very fit and strong despite his humble job and so he was well met by the rest of the townspeople. Surprisingly the revolution was a huge success and Plinio was eventually crowned as the new king of Italy after taking over the castle together with his men. Eliodoro was now all of a sudden the crowned prince of Italy but didn't enjoy this new title at all. He was worried that he would fail as a leader. Especially now when his father had gained such a great reputation. So he kept spending alot of time with Bartholomaios, talking about his feelings of this sudden change in life. His friend tried his best to support him and told him that he should always have the choice not to become king. Bartholomaios' words calmed him down and so they grew even closer. But Eliodoro thought that a king would need to know how to defend himself and his loved ones, so he asked his friend to train him. Since Bartholomaios was a fine swordsman just like his father, he accepted and tried to teach Eliodoro how to use a sword. The young prince disliked the sword though. It didn't reach as far as he wanted it to. Bartholomaios then gave him a lance and taught him the basics. Older Years While his father looked after the kingdom, Eliodoro and Bartholomaios decided to set on a trip around Asia. They traveled through the continent and when they arrived in China, they were greeted by the Chinese king QiQiang Xianliang. This was when they both came across magic for the first time and Eliodoro was, after their meeting, determined to learn how to use magic himself. Bartholomaios didn't want to get involved with magic though and so Eliodoro had to do it alone. He spent many days in the castle's libraby reading about all sorts of magic. It took him many years to actually get the hang of it but he was now able to able to use magic for daily needs. While studying he met a charming young woman at the local library and they dated for three years before actually getting married. At the age of 30, Elidoro and Éualia got their first and only child Nevio. Unfortunately Eliodoro wasn't able to spend much time home with his family since a new revolution was at it's start. The followers of the king that was put down, rised up against Eliodoro's father Plinio with an army of their own, promising the people better times of they only sided with them against the new king. Plinio was soon killed in the war and so both the throne and war was thrown at Eliodoro. With little choise he took over the war and crown and had to travel to the front. Year 1857 Revived Years Powers